The Wedding Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers and their friends go to Australia just as Rita returns.
1. Chosen Representatives

THE WEDDING PT 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplot. Reference to "An Oyster Stew" in this chap and the next.

In Angel Grove High, Principal Caplan stood in front of a classroom.

"Class, I am pleased and proud to announce that Angel Grove High as been picked as teen exchange speakers to represent the United States in Australia for a week," he stated. The students clapped and started high fiving each other.

"All right!" Jason cheered.

"I bet the shops are amazing," Kimberly stated and everyone laughed. Two days later, they the class met outside of the high school to wait for the bus. Curtis fiddled with his communicator, an action that was presently noticed by Zack.

"Man, I did the same thing when Billy first created these," he said, coming to sit beside him.

"Sorry, cuz. It's just-"

"Hard getting used to the weight." Curtis laughed and nodded. Meanwhile, Trini was sitting between Angela and Richie.

"So, how do you deal with being-you know?" Richie wondered in a low tone.

"It's tough," Trini admitted. "But really worth it," she continued.

"Can I ask you a question?" Angela wondered.

"Sure."

"Did what you guys do have any connection to those disintegrating pearl earrings Zack gave me last year?"

"Yeah. They were connected to the Oysterizer." Presently, they noticed that someone in their group was missing.

"Hey, where's Jason? It's not like him to be late," Justin said.

"Yeah, I know," Kimberly said.

"I hope you know who didn't have anything to do with it," Skull commented softly.

"Me too," the others agreed.

"I'm sure he's okay. Even Jason Schmason runs late every now and then," Bulk stated.

"Why do you call him that anyways?" Aisha wondered.

"Because it drives him crazy."

"Bulk! You're terrible!"

"Well, if something is wrong, we'll cover for you," Richie promised, putting hand on Trini's shoulder.

"Right," Angela and Curtis agreed.

"Thanks guys," Trini said. Just then, the Red Ranger walked up.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I was pickin' up an application for the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol," Jason told them.

"That's a relief. You had us kind of worried," Zane stated.

"Well, **I** knew you were okay," Bulk boasted. Then, "But it's nice to have confirmation." Jason chuckled.

"Thanks, man." Ernie's brow furrowed. Since when were Bulk and Skull so friendly with Jason and his crowd? Then, he cast aside the thought and turned to the group.

"You guys all set to go?" Ernie asked.

"Yep," the group chorused.

"The train will be here soon to take you to the airport," Ernie reminded. "Do me a favor: keep an eye on Bulk and Skull. And don't forgot-send me a postcard from Australia!"

"We will," they promised.

"Have a safe trip guys. Take care," Ernie said and then took off.

"Wow, man. This is **so** cool," Rocky commented.

"Yeah, I know. A trip to Australia," Adam said. It was amazing.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Zordon informed us that our trip's coinciding with Zedd's one-hundred-year recharge," Jason answered.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that the guy couldn't stay **asleep** for a hundred years," Skull joked. Everyone laughed.

"Well, at least we know that there won't be any trouble while we're gone," Aisha said optimistically.

"Good point," the others agreed.

"I just hope that nothing interferes with my shopping. Because I did some research and the stores look **really** incredible," Kimberly stated.

"Really?" Aisha and Hilary chorused.

"Yeah," Kimberly confirmed.

"Wow," Aisha said.

"Cool," Hilary added and the guys laughed.

"Wait a minute. I'm confused. Is the train taking us all the way to Australia?" Skull suddenly asked.

"No. The train takes us to the airport, where we'll be taking a plane to Australia," Bulk corrected. His friend nodded. The group continued to talk. Up on the moon, Zedd stood before his throne.

"I better check on those annoying Earthlings one last time," he stated and then did so. "What's this! They're leaving town!" He growled in frustration. "What rotten luck. I should be attacking Angel Grove while they're gone, but the time has come. I must rest and rejuvenate my evil energies."

"Yes, my Liege, the Rejuvenation Chamber has been prepared," Goldar told him.

"Good. I feel a long nap coming on. And when I awake fully recharged, those pathetic Power Rangers shall be no match for **me **and the universe shall at last be mine." Meanwhile, someone was traveling across the galaxy, a space dumpster in hand. The person laughed.

"Our timing is perfect, Empress. While Zedd's having his little nap, we can start your plan," they said.

"Tell me: is it true that Goldar has willingly defected from Zedd?" Rita asked.

"Yes. Even as we speak, he's having Finster prepare a love potion that'll make Zedd fall madly in love with you so that you can take control back," the person answered. Rita and her minion began to laugh.

"Here I come!"


	2. Australia And Arrival

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplots.

Hours later, the group's plane landed in Australia. Chattering, they headed to where their guide was waiting.

"Hey Bulkie, what type of building is that over there?" The other boy shrugged and made an "I don't know" noise.

"What am I, an architect?" At a stand, Aisha bought two koala bears.

"Isn't this cute?" she asked, handing one to Bulk. He took his and held it up to his cheek and began petting it, causing the girl to laugh. At the same stand, Richie found a kangaroo, which he bought and then handed to Trini.

"Oh, Richie, I love it," she said. Meanwhile, Angela and Zack were looking at jewelry.

"Can I help you two?" a man asked.

"I'm looking for something incredible for her," Zack replied.

"We have some magnificent pearl-"

"No thank you," the two chorused and walked away.

"Listen, Zack…Trini told me that the pearls that you gave me last year were connected to a monster you guys fought and that's why they disintegrated."

"Yeah, they were."

"I just want to apologize for overreacting then. Like I told you, I can be too materialistic about things."

"Hey, no sweat."

"But I'm working on it. And you don't have to get me anything."

"That's sweet. But I want to." As he said this, Zack took her hand. "I promise you: I'm going to find you something completely morphinominal." Angela laughed and kissed him. The group moved on, chattering and pointing out things they liked. Bulk and Aisha were talking, while Skull was feeling bored as he played with a large ball of garbage.

"Hey, Bulkie. I betcha I can get Kimberly's hat." With that, he reared back an arm intending to throw it and Bulk and Aisha quickly grabbed their friend's arm, stopping him. In the Command Center, Alpha 5 sighed.

"Do I detect a deviation in your behavior pattern?" Zordon queried.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I'm all right, I just miss the Rangers," Alpha answered.

"Don't worry. By now, Zedd's deep asleep in his Rejuvenation Chamber and we shouldn't have to worry about any emergencies while they're gone," Zordon said.

"You're right. I'll just take a walk outside. That should perk me up." With that, he headed out. Meanwhile, the person carrying Rita's dumpster had just reached the moon.

"Here we come, moon," they said.

"And boy-do I have plans for Zedd," Rita added with a cackle. On the moon, Zedd was lying on his Rejuvenation Chamber.

"What's the hold up, bucket head? Did you break this thing?" Goldar's temper flared, but he pushed it back down. _Remember, Empress will be here soon_, he reminded himself.

"No, Sire. The Rejuvenator is ready. Soon you will fall into the sleep of oblivion to recharge your powers of evil and destruction," he enthused. _Giving us the opportunity to infect you with Finster's love potion, causing you to fall for Rita as she usurps your position_, he thought to himself.

"Leave me then and see that I am not disturbed."

"Sour dreams…my lord." Goldar bowed and walked out as Zedd fell into a deep sleep. In his workshop, Finster was busy with the love potion Goldar had asked for. The winged monkey walked in.

"Finster, how's the potion coming?" he wondered.

"I'm almost finished," came the answer.

"Good. Zedd's just entered his sleep. Now we just have to wait for Empress to get here," the other creature said. Back in Australia, after a little more site seeing and shopping, the Rangers and their friends were having lunch. It had taken some doing, but they had managed to find three tables close together.

"Where'd you find the green bandana?" Justin wondered.

"Found it in one of the shops and for some reason, it just called out to me," Tommy answered, a look of confusion crossing his features.

"Well, it **was** your color," Trini reminded as Billy reached over to take something off of Kimberly's plate.

"Is that good?" Tina asked Tommy, looking at his food.

"Yeah," he answered with a nod. Aisha was sitting Bulk and Skull, who were looking at a menu.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at this some more?" Bulk asked.

"No, I made my decision, thanks," Aisha answered as a waitress came up.

"What will you have, Miss?" she asked.

"Burger, fries, and a coke please," Aisha responded and the woman wrote down the order.

"And for the gentlemen?" she continued.

"Uh…give me a burger," Bulk said.

"Uh…give me an extra plate," Skull requested and Aisha laughed.

"No, wait. Scratch the burger," Bulk said and Aisha looked at him in confusion. "Make it a lobster, mate," he continued in a pretty decent Australian accent. _What?_ Aisha thought.

"One lobster. Right," the waitress said.

"Yeah, extra fresh," Skull added in a slightly worse accent.

"Coming right up." The waitress walked away.

"G'Day," Bulk called.

"Good day," Skull added and then Aisha laughed as Bulk proceeded to teach him how to say the word. Their friends looked at them.

"What do you think that's all about?" Richie wondered.

"I don't know," Trini answered.

"Nothing good," Angela replied.

"But it'll definitely be interesting," Zack predicted. They nodded and laughed. Just then, the person carrying the dumpster landed on the moon with a loud thump. Kimberly gasped as she heard the noise.

"What is it?" Jason asked and everyone looked at her.

"I thought I heard-" Lightning filled the sky, and they all looked up.

"Hey, I wonder what that was," Tommy commented.

"I don't know," Chris commented.

"Should we be concerned?" Bulk asked.

"Zordon, something weird just happened. Lightning filled the sky. Should we be on the alert?" Jason asked into his communicator.

"Our sensors have not picked up anything. Just continue to enjoy your trip and Alpha and I will let you know if something comes up," came the response.

"Got it," Jason agreed and cut off the signal.

"Well, I guess there are no problems," Tommy stated.

"Hey, the only problem I have is figuring out how we're going to get all of these souvenirs home," Hilary commented.

"How 'bout a tugboat?" Rocky joked. Everyone laughed. At their table, Bulk and Skull sharpened their utensils in anticipation. Their waitress walked over to them.

"A burger, fries, and coke for you, and one lobster…extra fresh." She left and the boys leaned forward and then gasped, which turned into a scream that mingled with Aisha's.

"It's alive! Alive!" Bulk exclaimed dramatically as he poised his knife and fork over it.

"Back! Back!" Skull shouted at it.

"Hey, whoa! I know this isn't what you guys had in mind!" Aisha exclaimed, yanking her food away from it as it advanced on the boys. Meanwhile, on the moon, Rita's minion had opened the dumpster, left it on the ground, and was carrying Rita into the Lunar Palace.

"Hurry up! We gotta make it to the castle palace before that old grump wakes up!" Rita screeched. Her minion quickened the pace. "Zedd darling, have we got plans for **you**!" She cackled softly as they reached the palace and made their way through it. Back in his lab, Finster and Goldar were waiting anxiously as Finster had since finished the love potion.

"Maybe they ran into some trouble in the form of Zedd's Putties," Finster worried.

"No, we would have heard something," Goldar told him.

"I can't wait to be somebody around here again-monster maker extradinar!" Finster celebrated.

"Yes, you and Rita made quite a team," Goldar agreed.

"And you weren't so bad yourself, Goldar. Until you turned on me," a voice said. They turned around as Rita's minion put Rita on the table. Goldar quickly dropped to a knee and bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Empress. I let my awe of his power cloud my good sense and loyalty to you. I realize now that it was a mistake to align myself with him," he told her. She humphed.

"Well, that's a start," she admitted. "Now make me big!" Finster turned to a machine, pressed some buttons, and within seconds, Rita was her regular size.

"Thank you, Scorpina. I'll be rewarding you greatly," Rita told her as she was helped down.

"Just let me be there when you **crush** the Power Rangers," Scorpina requested eagerly.

"Done," Rita promised. Then, "Is the potion ready?"

"Right here, Empress," Finster answered, holding up a bottle.

"Zedd will fall in love with you and marry you-" Scorpina said.

"Then he and the Earth will be ruled by-" Rita chuckled.

"The Rangers have left Angel Grove, but we can lure them back and then trap them in the abandoned Angel Grove Theater," Goldar stated.

"Yes, the theater is a vortex in which their powers don't work. Excellent thinking, Goldar," Rita approved.

"Yes, we can use Alpha 5," Finster said.

"Yes, tell the whole world the good news," Rita grinned.


	3. Reprogrammed And Luring The Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplots.

While Rita and her minions were making their plans, Alpha was walking in the area outside of the Command Center. _Ai-yi-yi-y-yi! It's so barren out here!_ he thought. _We sure could use some more flowers_, he continued silently. Then, he dropped a handful of seeds. Sensing what he was doing, Zordon tapped into the morphing grid, which created the flower. _Ah, much better_, Alpha thought to himself, bending down. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. Instantly, the robot activated his protective force field, knocking his attackers back.

"Now there'll be none of that," a voice reproached and as soon as the shield was diminished, the robot was knocked to the ground. Finster placed a disk in his back. "There. Now do as you're programmed to do, robot," he commanded, and he and the Putties disappeared.

"Will do, Buckaroo," Alpha agreed in a dazed tone. Shakily, he headed for the Command Center. _What's going on?_ he wondered. He couldn't think straight. Back in the Palace, Rita laughed in delight.

"Great work, Finster! Now for the next part of my plan!" she said. In the Command Center, Alpha laughed evilly.

"Your behavior pattern is even more erratic. What happened to you outside?" Zordon wondered.

"Just be quiet, you big floating head. I have work to do," Alpha snapped, pressing some buttons on the console. Back in Australia, the kids had long since finished lunch had been doing some site seeing.

"Okay kids, we don't have much time to shop. So let's meet back here in two hours," the guide told them.

"All right," Kimberly and Hilary said.

"Two hours? Is that going to be enough for you?" Tommy joked. She smacked him on the chest as her friends laughed.

"You guys, I just love Australia," Hilary said.

"Yeah, the shops here are **so** cool," Kimberly added.

"You're telling me," Aisha agreed.

"Yeah, but at the rate you three are going, you're going to end up taking Australia home with you in those bags," Jason told them. Kimberly, Hilary, and Aisha fixed him with mock glares.

"Oh, great. Two hours of shopping," Bulk said dourly.

"Well, we don't have to shop. I mean, we can do something you want to do," Aisha told him.

"Precisely. This would be the most opportune time for each of us to participate in whatever venue that interests us and then rendezvous at the designated time," Billy agreed. Everyone but Trini and Adam looked confused.

"Are you saying we should separate, each of us doing what we want, and then meet back here in two hours?" Kimberly questioned.

"Affirmative," Billy answered. This was met with murmurs of agreement.

"Okay, everyone have their communicators just in case?" Jason checked.

"Yep," the group chorused. They headed off with Kimberly, Trini, Richie, Angela, Zack, and Hilary going in one direction, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Tina, Chris, Zhane, and Curtis in another direction, and Adam, Aisha Justin, Zane, Bulk, and Skull in a third direction. As they were walking, Kimberly ticked off the people she had to buy presents for.

"All right, I have to buy presents for my mom, my dad, my brother, my Uncle Steve-" she was cut off by the six-tone beeping of her communicator. "I knew that was going to happen."

"What's up?" Zack asked.

"Rangers, listen up. Morph and teleport to the Spectrum Theater in downtown Angel Grove. Once there, wait for further instructions," Alpha told them.

"What are you doing?"

"At the moment, shutting down your communicator so you can't alert the Rangers to my plan."

"Stop this at once. What's happened to you?"

"In fact, I think for now I'll fix it so **I** don't have to listen to you either." With that, he pressed a button on the console, causing

"You don't know what you're doing. Please don't-" On his own communicator, Jason's brows furrowed when he heard the communication break.

"Alpha, Zordon, what's going on over there?" he questioned in concern. "Alpha, is everything all right?"

"Alpha?" Billy checked. He tapped the communicator. "They're non-functional."

"Something's not right here. Zordon once told me that the Spectrum Theater was in the center of a vortex that disabled our powers," Jason stated.

"So then why would Alpha tell us to go there?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know. But we better do as he says just in case," Jason answered. Their communicators came back to life.

"Rangers, we are having some technical problems at the Command Center, but you must hurry to the theater. It's an emergency! We will contact as soon as we can!"

"Alpha sounds kind of weird," Aisha commented.

"Maybe he's just worried," Adam theorized.

"You guys better go," Bulk told them.

"Right," they chorused. With that, the three groups went to secluded areas.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Instantly, they were at the theater. They looked around.

"Whoa. This place is creepy," the Pink Ranger said.

"Yeah, in a big way," the Purple Ranger agreed. In the Command Center, Alpha chuckled evilly as the alarm blared. The Power Rangers were out of the way, leaving Rita free to launch her plan to enslave Earth. Something within him stirred. No! The Rangers were his friends! As quickly as the feeling had come, it vanished. He had a job to do.

"Something obviously happened outside the Command Center. Tell me what and I can help you."

"I don't need your help, Baldy."

"You must get the Rangers out of there. You know that the theater's in the center of a vortex that disables their powers."

"Of course I know that! But guess what? I don't care!"

"You must've been reprogrammed or have a virus. This isn't like you at all."

"Yeah, well, this is the **new** Alpha with a new mission! To oversee the destruction of the Power Rangers!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

It seemed to me that after "Switching Places", that Kimberly had a slightly easier time in translating Billy's techno-speak ("The Green Candle Pt 2"), so I thought I'd incorporate it here.


	4. Trapped And Powerless

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplots and I decided to incorporate something from the original Japanese version as well as some stuff from Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, which belongs to Warner Brother Canada Limited and Warner Brothers Distribution, since Johnny Yong Bosch (Adam) was trained in Shaolin Kung Fu. I know what I have isn't **quite** what they did, but I decided to put my own spin on their concept.

The Rangers walked around the theater.

"Could someone **please** tell me what we're doing in this weird place?" the Purple Ranger requested as they walked up the stairs.

"Sorry, Aisha. I think we're going to have to wait until we hear from Alpha," the Yellow Ranger responded as they began to explore the upper floor. One of the poles-which had a theater face painted on the end-came to life with a crackle of energy and slammed the doors shut behind them. The Rangers gasped and turned around.

"What's going on?" the Pink Ranger wondered.

"This place is really weird," the Silver Ranger muttered nervously. Back in the Lunar Palace, Finster, Goldar, and Scorpina were helping Rita get ready to put the next phase of her plan into action.

"Here you are, Evil One," Finster said.

"Are you sure this is going to make me beautiful and young?" Rita asked through a mask of moon mud and cucumbers.

"Yes, Empress. I've used them for centuries with no harm to myself and it drives all of the males wild," Scorpina answered, shrugging off Goldar's advancing hand.

"Yes, and Zedd will flip his galactic cookies when he gets a look at you," Finster added. "Ah, time to wash it off."

"This better work, you three." With that, she dipped her face into the cauldron and then looked into the mirror. "You've done it! I don't look a day over eleven thousand! I'm beautiful!"

"I told you that you could trust us, my Queen," Finster reminded her. _Yes, he did_, Rita thought. But she wouldn't admit that he was right. She smirked as she saw Goldar trying to come onto Scorpina, only to be rejected. It looked like he was in the monsterhouse with his wife and was going to take some serious groveling for her to forgive him. The scorpion warrior walked away from her winged partner, picked up a large perfume bottle, and approached Rita.

"Now for the finishing touch, Empress," she stated, presenting the bottle to her. "Here's the love potion." Rita cackled and took the bottle. "I smell the power of love!" she cried in a sing-song voice. Back in the Spectrum Theater, the Rangers were trying to reach Alpha.

"Alpha, do you read me? Alpha, come in," the Red Ranger said.

"I don't like this. It doesn't feel right," the Silver Ranger worried.

"Yeah, we should've reached them by now," the White Ranger stated.

"Well, Alpha **did** say that the Command Center was having some technical difficulties. Maybe they're still working on it," the Gold Ranger reminded.

"Alpha, do you read me? Come in!" the Red Ranger insisted. The only response was a squeal.

"Jase, the communicator's just making the non-functional noise," the Pink Ranger told him.

"Yeah, and you've been at it for a long time," the Blue Ranger reminded. _Man, I can't believe this! Why would Alpha do this to us?_ the Red Ranger wondered. However, not wanting to alarm the other Rangers, he said nothing.

"What if something happened to Alpha and he can't tell us because of the problems in the Command Center?" the Purple Ranger wondered.

"What do you think we should do?" the Black Ranger wondered.

"Well, Alpha told us to stay put. He must've had a reason," the White Ranger commented. _Yeah, like he's turned on us. But why?_ the Red Ranger wondered again, feeling sick. It didn't make sense. Alpha was their friend. He wouldn't do this to them unless…maybe someone had reprogrammed him or put a virus in him. In that case, it wasn't his fault. The thought made the Red Ranger feel slightly better, but he was still worried about the robot.

"We'll give it a little longer, and then try to find a way out," the Red Ranger stated.

"Right," the others agreed. In the Command Center, Zordon was still trying to get through to Alpha.

"Alpha, the Rangers except for Jason don't know that their powers won't work in that theater. You must bring them back at once."

"No way! I'm just getting started with them!" He laughed evilly. Then, he pressed some buttons on the console, which resulted in some of the Command Center's functions to shut down.

"You have obviously malfunctioned and need help." The robot just ignored him and continued what he was doing. "Reprogram yourself at once and bring the Rangers back."

"And spoil the party? No way, Jose!" In the Lunar Palace, Rita snuck her way into Zedd's Rejuvenation Chamber, stopping to look at him through a mirror.

"YUCK! How'd you like to wake up to **that** every morning?" she wondered out loud. "Oh, well. We all have to make sacrifices sometimes," she continued with a shrug and walked around the machine. _Thanks to this little potion, when you awake, you will love me madly_, she thought. The witch poured the potion into the tubes that were connected to his bloodstream. _Sleep well, Zedd! For I shall have my revenge on upon you and the rest of the world!_ she thought. She cackled with evil delight as Zedd snored in his deep slumber, unaware of the goings on in his palace. In his laboratory, Finster was looking through the monster cookbook with some help with Goldar while Scorpina was making every place in the palace known to her.

"Now that Rita is back and up to her old evil tricks, all is well," Finster said to Goldar.

"Now, let's create some of her favorite monsters to be her wedding guests," Goldar suggested.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly," Finster stated. "Plus, we need the meanest ones to vanquish the Power Rangers," he continued. Goldar began looking through the molds. He couldn't believe he was actually helping Finster like this, but Scorpina was angry with him and he figured that for the time being, it'd be safer to help the monster-maker than try to get back into her favor.

"How about the Invenusable Flytrap and Eye Guy?" Goldar suggested.

"Yes! We can also send down Robo Goat, the Soccadillo, the Dark Warrior, and the Nasty Knight," Finster agreed. They got the molds and then put them in the Monster-Matic. Meanwhile, in the theater, the Rangers were once again walking around.

"This way, guys," the Red Ranger said.

"I don't know, Jason. Something's wrong here," the White Ranger stated.

"Yeah, we've been here almost an hour and not a word from Alpha," the Silver Ranger agreed.

"Maybe we should just stay put," the Purple Ranger suggested. The Red Ranger quickened his pace and then with a subtle jerk of his head, motioned the White Ranger forward. He stepped closer to the leader.

"Jase, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I think Alpha's been compromised."

"What?" The Red Ranger motioned nudged his arm, indicating for him to be quiet. "What makes you say that?"

"You remember what I said to you, Billy, and Rocky about what Zordon said about this place?" The White Ranger nodded, not understanding. Then, it dawned on him.

"You mean-?" The Red Ranger nodded. "But why?"

"I don't know." The other Rangers looked at them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" the Silver Ranger wondered.

"No idea," answered the Yellow Ranger. The Blue and Gold Rangers glanced at each other. They remembered what the Red Ranger had told them about this place. Had the Command Center been breached somehow?

"Guys, we're staying here so we can keep an eye on things," the Red Ranger announced.

"That sounds like a valid plan," the Blue Ranger agreed. Suddenly, there was a rumbling.

"Whoa! Did you feel that?" the Gold Ranger asked.

"Yeah, what was it?" the Silver Ranger wondered. The rumbling came again.

"That was stronger than the last rumble," the Pink Ranger commented nervously. The Silver Ranger put a hand on her shoulder, intending to put some of his Ranger strength into her, only to realize that he didn't feel the familiar jolt of power leaving him. Then, he blew out a breath, and grabbed her hand, and searched deep within himself. Feeling an unfamiliar power, the Pink Ranger turned to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a bit of my Chi."

"What?" She gasped softly as she felt something flow through her. Instantly, she felt a calmness, which she instinctively knew came from the Silver Ranger.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." The other Rangers continued to look around for the source of the rumbling, unaware of the exchange.

"It seems to be generating from…" the Blue Ranger looked around. "THERE!" They turned to his left to see the Invenusable Flytrap.

"Oh, not that ugly thing again!" the Pink Ranger exclaimed.

"I thought we demolished you," the White Ranger said. Then, Soccadillo, the Saliguana, Robo Goat, and the Dark Warrior appeared.

"Whoa!" The Rangers looked around nervously.

"Downstairs! Now!" At the Red Ranger's command, they all jumped to the first floor.

"How nice to see you again," Eye Guy said.

"I just **love** cheerful reunions," Soccadillo stated.

"You remember me, don't you?" the Nasty Knight queried.

"Hey, Rangers! Guess who's back?" the Peckster asked.

"Aw, man! He's ugly!" the White Ranger exclaimed.

"He wasn't pretty the first time around either," the Black Ranger added as the monsters began to sing some sort of song. There was a gurgling sound and they turned towards it.

"Whoa! Talk about ugly!" the Purple Ranger cried.

"Dramole monster! Watch out for his fumes!" the Blue Ranger warned. They tried to teleport out, but found that they couldn't.

"What?" they gasped.

"Pathetic Rangers," Alpha sneered from the Command Center. "You're all doomed!" He laughed evilly. The Rangers looked around nervously.

"This is not good," the Pink Ranger stated. _What's up with that song?_ the White Ranger wondered.

"Let's try our weapons!" the Red Ranger proposed. Each of the Rangers did so, but found that they couldn't even do that, though Saba was able to be pulled from the White Ranger's holster.

"Blade Blasters!" However, like most of the Power Weapons, the guns didn't materialize. The Rangers turned in each direction, staring at the monsters, who continued to sing. This wasn't good.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
